


金东 | 还有什么可以送给你

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东 | 还有什么可以送给你

梧桐将秋色 无私的给了多壮阔的地  
然而想不起 剩下什么给你  
蔷薇将春光 如一的给了最细致的味  
从此想起 遗憾不应给你

-

人生三大幸事：他乡遇故知、金榜提名时、洞房花烛夜。

谢金此刻大抵是快占全了，第一回商演专场，天南海北的粉丝赶来赴约，站在身侧的人是且永远将会是李鹤东。

前两者即将在明晚实现，现在他该想的是如何拥爱人入怀。

半生风雨兼程，学艺做人，谢金活到这个岁数，日子多数简凡平淡，亦有故人留下些许灿烂。但绚丽烟火转瞬即逝，匆匆谢幕后只剩一地狼藉。

但好在他已经找到了能陪自己看烟花的人。

谢金想，李鹤东应该会喜欢这个惊喜吧。

-

喜欢个屁，他心心念念的人如今正在疯狂输出脏话。

李鹤东反手将润滑过的软管一寸寸推进体内，水袋一挤，透明液体争先涌入肠道，小腹坠出了抹圆润的弧度。他跪趴在浴缸前咬着牙替自己做清理，勉强灌了三袋后颤巍巍地取了个小肛塞堵住了不住翕张的穴眼。

操。都是谢金，非在出发前一天告诉李鹤东替他准备了惊喜。成年人的世界里，这句话的潜台词难道不是「那你有什么礼物送给我」吗？

并没有，李鹤东低估了伴侣对仪式感的重视程度。现想也来不及了，只能在收拾东西的时候偷偷夹带了点私货。

但如果真的给李鹤东十天半个月慢慢考虑，他或许也想不出比自己更适合赠予谢金的礼物。衣食过轻，橱柜里的同款还少吗；房车太重，他俩又不是金主和情人的关系。

再者说就算论起来，也该是谢金包养他才对。到底谁睡谁啊？

思维胡乱地发散着，长出了一片幻彩的情色气泡。李鹤东晃了晃脑袋将它们甩出去，时间已到，该排出去做二次清洁了。

这过程其实不怎么好熬，硬生生拓开了一条由身到心的路径。除去忍受本能不适外，更磨人的还是萦绕在心头的「把自己收拾干净打包送进别人嘴里」的想法，带着明显的示弱求欢意味。

李鹤东对这些一向无感，可他知道谢金会喜欢的。

你喜欢，我便欢喜。

-

谢金收到微信去敲隔壁房门的时候，李鹤东浑身溢着沐浴露的甜香，甚至还冒着热气。

啪嗒一声，门被轻巧地带上了。李鹤东蜷着舌头舔了舔唇瓣，垂下眼帘盯着谢金胸前T恤上的印花，一脸乖巧地说着饱含歧义的骚话。

“新鲜出炉，免费品尝。”

“正巧我饿了。”

大脑飞速运转了几个回合后，谢金张开双臂接过了自己的饭后甜点，低头吻上那两片被口水染得莹亮的唇瓣，灵巧地滑入口腔辗转寻觅着李鹤东左右躲闪的舌尖。

明明没什么剧烈的情绪起伏，面上却浮着薄薄一层红晕，李鹤东像醉酒似地挂在谢金身上，下边儿紧贴着迎合，上身半拢着的浴袍被蹭开了个口子，露出大片白腻泛粉的肌肤。

谢金微凉的手掌探进领口贴上李鹤东莫名滚烫的肌肤，激出了一声变调的嘤咛。

不对，身体和人都不对劲。

难舍难离的唇齿分开后牵出一缕银丝挂在李鹤东嘴角，沿着下颌淌到了深灰色的地毯上。谢金直接将他腰际的束带整根抽了出来甩到地上，胸腹、腿肉还有中间已经昂扬的物件一览无遗。

或许真是福志心灵，谢金撩开衣摆直接往李鹤东身后探去，指尖顺着尾椎骨往下摸到了团毛茸茸的东西，像一段尾巴。

等等，尾巴？

“喜欢吗？”

“...喜、喜欢。”

李鹤东握住谢金的腕子蹭了蹭那截软和的假尾巴，继续往下游走到穴口周围戳弄，褶皱都被撑平了，还有绒毛混着未知液体黏在股间结成了硬邦邦的痂块。

谢金只觉得自己喉头干涸得快冒烟，那根从买回来就收在抽屉里蒙灰的玩具如今就深埋在爱人体内。

“帮我拿出来。”

李鹤东蹭掉了身上最后一件浴袍，赤身裸体地钻进了谢金怀里。前头是软玉温香，视线顺着背脊往下滑，小巧的兔尾巴卡在臀缝间，不要命的小兔子还轻轻摆了摆腰肢，蓬松白团子每摇晃一下都撩在了谢金心尖上。

要命。

谢金一手扶住李鹤东半软的身子，另只手颤巍巍地攥住金属端往外拽，内里嫣红的肠肉咬着锥体往外翻，牵连出一汪蜜水顺着腿根染出大片湿痕。难耐的呻吟涌入每个毛孔细胞攀上了神经末梢，慢慢侵蚀啃咬着理智。

哐铛——，谢金手里的肛塞应声落地，毫无防备地被推开了。李鹤东鼻尖潮红，微微撅着嘴，活脱脱像只受了委屈的真兔子。

还是只暴力兔。谢金尚在心底感慨今晚是不是玩得削微大了点，李鹤东直接就上手把人推向了床铺。

扯裤腰的动作戛然而止，因为小臂似乎在裤兜旁触到了一个硬盒的棱角。谢金还没来得及伸手去拦，李鹤东已经先一步把东西掏出来了。

正方形小盒子静静躺在手心里，深酒红色绒面上两个小小的烫金字母亮的扎眼。漂亮的大写花体英文X和L，不是金东，是谢金的谢和李冬的李，是四代传承的曲艺世家和曾遭不幸又重焕生机的李家。

谢金重新把盒子拾了回来，带着李鹤东撑起身子坐在床沿。一个衣衫尽褪，另个衣服倒是一件不落地穿在身上，就是下半身早已支起了明显的帐篷。

实在不是什么好时机，但也没得挑了。

“这事儿闹的，本来是想等等再跪，你倒是先翻出来了。”

“你说的惊喜就这个？”

李鹤东音调高了一个八度，谢金半跪的动作顿了顿，膝盖还是实打实地砸了下去。

“不喜欢？你都还没打开看呢！”

“里头就是装了个顶针老子也喜欢。你不早说要求婚，有特么光着屁股干这事的吗？？？”

谢金任凭李鹤东抬腿轻踹了一记小腹，握着他的手靠近唇畔在无名指上印了个轻柔的吻。看着李鹤东无措地单手抓过被褥盖住半个身子，忍不住咧嘴笑了笑。

“那你要不要光着屁股嫁给我？”

“你再说一遍。”

“嫁你嫁你，我早就想做你娘们了行吧。”

说罢也不等人有所回应，掰开绒盒取下那枚金银双羽的戒指就往李鹤东无名指上一套，戒码不大不小刚刚好，牢牢锁住了他的心。

“什么时候悄摸买的？”

“年初去日本就看中了，那时候还不知道你指围。后来大船那次避着你们排了两个钟头买回来了。那店真够可气的，还只能买符合自己尺码的银器，我只好硬套进自己指头里买了单，连个外包装都没有，这盒子还是我后来定的…”

“合着我就值个高桥吾郎？”

谢金仍保持着半跪的姿势，突然换了张碎嘴似的嘚波嘚波说个不停。但李鹤东没有错过手上不属于自己的一股微颤，直接出声接过了谢金的话茬。

他话里的“值”不是价值，高桥吾郎沾金的羽毛戒指没个三五万拿不下来。而是传统观念里，婚戒这种极具纪念价值的小玩意似乎就当出自正儿八经的中式银楼。

“我…我这不是怕你不答应吗。想着这牌子你喜欢，或许还能收下当饰品戴着玩。”

这傻大个，真是傻得可爱，我家的。李鹤东喜滋滋地扬了扬嘴角，勾着谢金小腿叫人起来。

“那我应下了，是不是该回聘礼了？还是嫁妆？”

“嗯？”

“嫁妆只有一样，就是我。”

李鹤东掀开被子再次拥着人往床上带，所有没说完的话语尽数吞没在了复兴的爱欲情海里。

李鹤东摸索着解开了谢金身上所有的束缚，挺腰往他勃发的性器上蹭。肉刃破开松软的穴口，紧密嵌在了湿热甬道的最深处。

覆着薄茧的大掌抚上了李鹤东半软的胸脯，被来回撩拨摩挲的乳尖，不一会便挺立起来了，像两株饱满红润的果实，静候采摘。

谢金下半身狠狠做出贯穿的动作，其余地方却是温柔得能滴水。他收拢牙齿张嘴叼住李鹤东薄薄的耳骨，舌尖顺着轮廓打转，时不时把整个耳垂含进口腔舔舐。

“东子，你把自己送给我了这礼太厚我可还不上，只能用下半辈子慢慢补偿了。”

没什么花样的情话被紧贴着的两瓣薄唇徐徐送入耳中，李鹤东觉得全身所有的快感都被堆积在了小腹那一点上，却还是抵不过谢金这句话的魔力。

点点白浊溅了谢金满怀，李鹤东从鼻腔飘出一个泣音，嘴里模模糊糊地唤了声谢金。

“乖，叫我什么。”

谢金撑起身子跪在床榻上，握住李鹤东纤细的脚踝将他两双腿叠在胸前。这姿势叫底下粗大的茎身入得更深了些，上翘的龙头重重摩擦着藏在层叠软肉中的腺体，囊袋拍击在紧致皮肉上撞出的脆响清晰可闻。

“…老公…操老子都…叫了，慢点唔…”

如果说被肏到脑海中开始炸烟花是种夸张的修辞手法，那李鹤东此刻有些分不清隐隐传来的轰鸣响声是不是自己的幻觉了。

窗外一颗颗火星子擦过漆黑的苍穹，数十朵烟花于瞬间同时绽开。繁花烂漫，满天星光，四散的流萤飞入窗口又在暖色灯光下失去斑斓的翅膀，渐渐趋于透明。

“谢金，你快看！”

李鹤东不可自抑地说了声卧槽，确定眼前的场景不是幻想，的确是正在上演的真实一幕。他忙推搡起全神贯注在自己身上耕耘的男人，后者头也没抬。

仿佛外面这场惊艳的烟火只是个意外，谢金静静地用目光描摹出李鹤东情动的眉眼，拇指紧攥着戴了指环的那只手交握成十指相扣的样式。

“媳妇儿，我爱你。”

你才是我一生看不够的风景，我将永远为你着迷。

另一段烟花在李鹤东体内盛放前，谢金获得了回应。

“我也爱你。”

或许多年以后，戒指会失去莹亮的光泽，面庞会慢慢老去布满皱纹，这一夜浮华将永远漂亮矜贵。

我能送你的，唯有这颗真心，附赠下半生光阴。

-

悠然的秋色 是否欣赏过都会有点腻  
然而想不起 剩下什么给你  
明媚的春光 是否不可以年年无限美  
从此想起 遗憾不应给你

END.

\------------------------------------------------------

BGM：陈奕迅《还有什么可以送给你》

题外话：明天专场演完了是不是可以玩红褂play了，反正不急着穿了。一手举着烤韭菜，一手颤巍巍地打下这行字。


End file.
